Someone To Save Me
by badflinggoodgirl
Summary: Elena is attacked, every bad memory is erased.  Who Stefan and Damon are, what happened to her parents. Damon see's this as his second chance, but will he take it? Or will her reaction to the truth set them further apart then they've ever been? R
1. Forget Me Not

**_Hey guys, this is a new Fic, it's been rolling around in my head for awhile now, so i thought i would put finger to keyboard and go for it. Hopefully you'll like it! _**

_

* * *

_

Prologue;

I never thought that forgetting everything bad that ever happened to me would be a bad thing. When you hear that, "She forgot everything bad that ever happened to her?" you want to ask, "Well, _where_ can I do that?" you _want_ to forget. You want to forget, the first time you saw your parents fighting, your first fight with your mother, your first broken heart, the first time you got grounded for sneaking out. But what nobody realizes is that the bad _always _comes with the good, no matter what. That first time you saw your parents fighting, and your father took you out for ice cream as an apology, and you discovered birthday cake ice cream. Granted, you might have tried at a friends birthday, but it was that moment that made it special, made it one of the good moments inside all the bad. Made it one of the moments that you would forget, even if you really didn't want too.

* * *

_Elena; _

"Whatever Jeremy!" Elena shouted and chunked a throw pillow at his small head.

"Whatever yourself E-lay-na!" he scowled and stormed out of the room.

She glared at her feet and groaned.

She would show him, "I bet you don't even remember where mom and dad's graves are!" he'd shouted at her.

She snorted and glanced up the stairs, she could walk there blindfolded. Elena stomped out of her house and started towards the dark wall of trees that surrounded her home.

She glimpsed behind her at his bedroom, he was looking out the window at her. On an impulse she threw up her finger at him. _Fuck Jeremy. _She thought bitterly, kicking up a cloud of dirt as she disappeared into the forest. She raked her fingers through her hair and peered through the darkness.

Was he kidding? Did he seriously think because she'd been so preoccupied with killing herself, as Damon had so kindly put it that she would _forget_ where her parent's graves were?

She couldn't even understand how he could entertain the thought, it was so ludicrous, and it wasn't like he was out here freshening up the flowers either.

He hadn't come out here since the funeral.

She scowled in the darkness, only the moon lighting her path. Elena caught a glimpse of the old church; a cool night breeze blew her hair behind her. She crossed the courtyard and slowly made her way in the direction of her parent's graves. She could see them ahead of her, about ten feet.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze wash over her face.

She dashed to their sides like she used to do as a small child.

The every lingering pain struck her like lightening. She had forgotten how much it hurt to come here. It wasn't that she'd forgotten her parent's, that wasn't it at all.

It was that she knew how much it hurt to come here, and she knew that with all that was going on, Klaus's impending arrival and Elijah's death, she knew that she couldn't deal with this added on top of her already heavily overflowing life.

For fear that this would be the string that would break the camel's back; she whirled around planning on making a break for it.

Just going back home and calling it good, as long as she knew that she didn't forget where her parents were buried, what did Jeremy's opinion matter?

He was just a child.

A stupid, stupid kid.

But instead of seeing forest and the church over the hill, she was met with dark menacing eyes.

She yelped and jumped back, the man, it was a man, no woman could have that strong of hands.

Unless… It was a vampire woman.

Elena screamed when she began to recognize the face.

Katherine.

Elena staggered backwards and toppled over her parent's graves landing on her neck.

She heard a sickening crack.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

_Damon; _

Damon sighed and rested his hands in his head rubbing his blue eyes.

It had been a _long_ day. With Isobel showing up out of blue, it worried him, because of what Katherine had said… Isobel and her charming ex-lover John wanted him and his brother out of Elena's life… for good.

If it came down to it, dying or leaving Elena, he was almost positive he would die.

But he hadn't fully decided on it yet… Stefan was lucky he didn't have to think about things like this…

No danger would come to Stefan; Katherine would make sure of that.

But Damon, well Katherine didn't give a rat's ass about him.

He was honestly surprised that she hadn't killed him yet; didn't she remember who locked her in the tomb? He groaned and straightened himself up; there was a clanging noise outside in the front yard. He jumped up and rushed to the door, he hoped it was Katherine; he would _love_ to give her a piece of his mind.

Damon yanked open the door and peered out into the darkness.

There wasn't a thing out there, completely still and empty. Well, not completely.

Damon caught sight of a small figure stumbling from the woods.

It was girl, she was tall and slender and dark hair cascaded down her back.

It was Elena, and she was bleeding.

Damon flashed to her side, his arm steadying her.

"Elena?"

His voice was frantic, her neck, was torn completely open, he was amazed she was even conscious.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed.

She blinked and slowly turned her dark doe eyes up to his. Confusion and fear flashed across her face.

She jerked away from him, a loud shriek coming from her bloodstained lips.

"Elena!"

Damon started towards her, his hands outstretched.

"It's me, its Damon... You're safe."

She shook her head and shivered, "I…" her voice was cracked and hoarse like she had been grabbed by throat and squeezed.

Damon noticed bruises on her neck in the shape of long slender fingers.

He growled, he would kill the person that hurt her.

"I..." she began again, "I don't _know_ you."

"Elena, don't be silly, of course you do."

She jerked away again and shook her head frantically.

"I _don't."_

_S_he paused, "Look, I have to get home, I don't remember what happened, but thanks for helping, I guess."

Damon frowned and watched her stagger away from him.

When she was about halfway across the yard she glanced at a small watch on her wrist, "Shit!" she cursed and broke into an all out sprint.

"Dad's going to kill me" he heard her mutter.

Damon's eyes widened as he watched her disappear into the trees.

* * *

**_Okay! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, i've planned this story a bit better than my other ones, so, hopefully it will turn out better! Please review and let me know what you think of it! _**


	2. Green Eyes

_**Hey guys! Im guessing you thought that last chapter was okay! And you like the idea? I got a few reviews, so im pretty happy about that. Please, enjoy. **_

* * *

_Elena;_

By the time she arrived at her front door, she knew she would be grounded, possibly for the rest of her life.

She sighed, not having even thought about what she was going to say when her father asked where she had been.

She couldn't remember where'd she'd been. It was all blurry and fuzzy, like an old black and white movie. She shook her head and stepped inside, it looked different, the furniture was moved around, and there was a peculiar smell that she didn't recognize.

She expected any second, her father to appear, "Elena" he'd say, "Where on gods green earth have you been?" then her mother would appear red eyed and sniffling, and Elena would feel awful.

But, none of that was happening.

She stood, frozen in the hallway; there was a loud clanging in the kitchen.

Well she wasn't going to just stand there and get caught.

Elena turned towards the stairs and dashed up them as quickly and quietly as she could manage. Her shoes virtually made zero noise, when she made it too her bedroom door, she let out a long sigh and hurried inside.

Elena sidled up to her dresser and examined herself.

Her neck, she gasped and her hand flew to it, cold fingers probed the torn flesh.

She winced and pulled her bloodied hand away. _God, what the hell had happened?_ Why couldn't she remember a god-dammed thing? It was so frustrating, and who had that man been tonight? He was gorgeous.

His blue eyes were like tiny oceans, blue pools of bliss.

She blinked and focused her attention back to the mirror.

This girl, with matted bloody hair and a sweaty forehead, didn't look like her.

She groaned and shuffled into the bathroom, but not before a single crumpled picture caught her eye.

She reached for it, for it was out of place, Elena knew all her pictures that rested on her dresser mirror, there was one of her and Caroline, her blonde incredibly ditzy best friend.

There was one of her and Bonnie, her calm, serene friend.

Then lastly there was one of her and Matt, her loving and exceedingly hot boyfriend.

But this picture… she'd never seen before.

But she was in it, donning a long, complex green silk dress, that looked to be as if it was from the 1800's. Standing next to her was the boy from the woods; he had his arm around her and was wearing a small smirk.

He was beautiful.

But it was the other boy that caught her eye more; he was standing very close to her, his green eyes pointed down at her, grinning. He was just as gorgeous as the other; if Elena didn't know any better she would say they could be brothers.

She frowned and set the picture down, how strange, she didn't remember that blue eyed boy at all.. maybe she was in shock when she saw him… maybe she was too frightened to remember him.

As she stepped into the shower she thought about this, about how strange it was that her father hadn't been waiting for her to return late, how strange this slash on her neck was.

But most of all, how curious it was that she hadn't remembered that boy, you would think she would remember such a face.

* * *

_Stefan;_

Stefan studiously crossed his arms and stood calmly in the foyer, waiting for Damon to return.

He had been right in the middle of beginning a sentence when he had just busted out of the house, without so much as an explanation. Stefan honestly didn't think that Damon would have listened to what he had to say anyways.

His bog brother was constantly doing things Stefan advised him _not_ to do.

He sighed and uncrossed his arms, a sign of defeat, _whatever, so what, who cares, ill just keep this bit of information to myself. _

He began to pour himself a glass of whiskey; the golden liquid swirled around in the clear tumbler. He tipped it up and swallowed the lot of it without a second thought. At that moment, Damon came strolling back in, he looked worried, Stefan turned his body towards him.

"What is it?"

Damon slowly lifted his eyes to Stefan.

He seemed at a loss for words, he would begin his sentences and then abruptly just, stop.

After a few moments of this, Stefan began to grow impatient.

"Spit it _out."_

Damon rolled his eyes and his frown deepened.

"I just found Elena out wondering around with her neck torn open," he muttered. Stefan's brow drew together and he took a defensive step towards his brother.

"Excuse _me?"_ Damon stared at him blankly; he raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"And you just let her go?" he demanded.

Damon threw up his hands and stomped away.

Stefan sighed and yanked his coat off the rack and was out the door headed towards Elena in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Elena; _

"Shit!"

Elena stumbled over the shower edge, tumbling towards the sink. Catching herself on the edge of it, she groaned and dipped her head, she was _so _clumsy.

Blinking she looked up at her reflection. The girl in the mirror looked wrecked, on her normally swan like neck was a large gash.

_How am I supposed to explain that to mom and dad? _

She reached up to touch it, but recalled how it had felt earlier, and she thought better dropping her arm to her side. Her eyes narrowed and she scrutinized herself. The girl with dark doe eyes and long curly brown ringlets, She was pretty, but not overly.

There was nothing to special about her…

Not like Caroline with her sun blonde hair, or bonnie with her dark skin.

Elena yanked a towel off the metal rod and wrapped it tightly around her; you could see her ribs.

_At least im skinny,_ she thought vainly.

Taking small steps into her bedroom, she gasped.

There standing in the middle of her room, was the boy from the picture, those green eyes.

Elena screamed.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :) Look, im not going to pester you for reviews a bunch, you all know that i want them, so i'll just leave it at that, it really does make me write faster, and you could say whatever, how you think my writing sucks, how you think it rocks, whatever, just feedback on anything really. _**

**_See yah! _**

**_-R _**


	3. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE; **_

**Hey guys! I forgot to thank my first three reviewers! I always do that, but for some reason this time, I forgot… So here goes, hopefully they see this. **

**tvdlover247 ; you were my first review on this story! Means a lot, thanks! **

**000janedoe000 ; 2****nd**** review, you were very kind! Thanks! **

**Cheer4Pink16 ; 3****rd**** reviewer! Thanks! **

**Also, I'd love it, if you would let me know how you feel about the chapters, what you liked, loved, hated? More smut? Less smut, that kind of thing. I will hopefully be updating this sooner than later, im trying for a chapter a day? Probably won't work out that way, but im trying. So please, review, it really does take a second, and it means a WHOLE LOT. **

**XOXOXO**

**-R**


	4. He's a TwiHard

**_Hey guys! New Chapter, hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

_Bonnie _

"_What _was that?"

Jeremy broke away from Bonnie's dark lips and turned his head up towards the staircase.

Bonnie frowned and jumped up, "I don't know, it was a scream? You heard a scream right?"

Jeremy nodded absentmindedly and started towards the stairs, bonnie only two steps behind him.

They scrambled towards Elena's bedroom door, "This is where it came from right?" he turned to face her; she shrugged and reached for the knob nervously.

Jeremy caught her arm and shook his head, "Maybe we shouldn't?"

Bonnie blinked, on the edge of agreeing with him when another scream came.

* * *

_Stefan; _

"Get _out!"_

Elena clutched the towel closer to her.

Stefan frowned and his eyebrows knit together as he took a step towards her. "Elena?" his voice was low. "It's me, Stefan? Just let me look at your neck" she shook her head and stumbled away from him.

Why was she so afraid of him?

Had Damon been right, did she really now remember him?

"I don't _know you."_

She inclined her head towards him, her damp curly locks falling in her eyes.

Stefan's heart ached; she really had no clue who he was… There was some part of him that said, "_No Stefan, leave her alone, let her remember… it can't take long… just let her come to it on her own, if you force her…. it will only make her hate you." _

But then again, there was another part of him that wanted her to remember him, wanted her to run into his arms sobbing so much that it was actually painful.

His eyes felt heavy as she continued to yell at him, _leave, leave, I don't know you… please. _

He looked up at her and blinked, his face grave, it was like she had died. His Elena was no longer there… She had been taken away from him… forever….

Maybe not though, without thinking Stefan flashed to her and grabbed her cheeks in his hands.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, I am your boyfriend, you are my girlfriend, we love each other, im a vampire, my brother Damon is also a vampire." he paused and tacked on, "You love me. Not Damon." just for good measure he thought to himself as he let her squirm away from him.

She stared at him, wide eyed and crazed. "Your…." she paused; he waited for her arms to wrap around him, her soft body to be his again.

But instead, she slapped him, a sharp pain shocked him to silence.

Her eyes were dark and cold, like Katherine's. He felt his jaw go slack, "I will not tell you again, _get out." _

He opened his mouth to respond when the door bust open.

* * *

_Elena; _

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

Elena huffed and heavy sigh and glared at him. She shifted her footing, she was astounded that he had snuck into her bedroom and was trying to tell her that she was his girlfriend, and he was a vampire…?

Her eyebrows snit together and she felt a laugh bubble up inside her. "Oh… My god…"

She cackled pointing her finger at him.

"_You _are one of those…what's the word? Twi-_hards?_ That think vampires are real?" she giggled and held her stomach.

The door busted open and Elena continued laughing, but she swirled to face the intruders.

It was bonnie, and Jere. They were holding hands…? Elena quieted and straightened herself. "Elena!" then she was in Bonnie's warm arms. Elena reached to hug her back, but bonnie stiffened under her.

Elena hesitated and pulled her head away.

"Bon?"

The small girl yanked herself away and stared up at Elena.

Her face, was terrified, like she'd just seen a ghost…

Elena frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but bonnie beat her too it. "Oh…my god… what-what happened to you?" she breathed, her eyes wide, her face twisted into a grimace, she looked like she was watching someone die.

Elena blinked, unable to respond…maybe she wasn't supposed too.

Bonnie stepped away from her, quickly, like Elena was going to attack her.

Elena glanced up at Jeremy who was staring at bonnie, his expression petrified. What was going on with those two?

The boy with green eyes, Stefan, stood by her window, his expression pained and resentful, and somewhat angry.

She shook her head, bonnie was already crying into Jeremy's chest.

What was wrong with her?

What had happened to her tonight?

And why hadn't her parents come up to check on her?

She looked up at her brother, he was caressing bonnie in his arms.

She sighed, "Jere." he threw a glance at her.

"Where's mom and dad?"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! It took about 10 minutes to write.. so its not my best.. Hopefully you think otherwise though. There will be more Delena soon, i've got it all worked out! But you can also let me know what you think would be cool, how could elena remember all the stuff she forgot? Who do you want Caroline to be with? I'm stuck between Stefan and Tyler..? Tell me what you think! _**

**_XOXOX_**

**_-R. _**


	5. Damon?

**_Hey guys! New chapter, hope you enjoy! :) _**

_

* * *

_

Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

"Bonnie! I lied to her!" his voice was desperate and frightened.

It made Bonnies face crumple. She reached for him in an attempt to calm him. "Jere, please, it's okay" her lips stretched into a warm and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "I promise it will okay."

He buried his face in her curly hair and moaned. Bonnie smiled and slightly pulled away; Jeremy stared at his shoes.

"What…What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember anything?"

Bonnie shrugged and knotted her hands in his, her eyes willing his to look up.

"I don't know Jere, all I know is that she's been attacked by a vampire, that much is obvious though." she paused and bit her lip.

"I'd have to do a bit more investigating to get a real…. explanation."

Jeremy sighed and shifted on the couch.

"Well, she's asleep, what do you need to do?" Bonnie frowned and stood, "I'd have to get the clothes that she was wearing tonight…" Jeremy inclined his head, "The ones with the blood, if I did that I could do a spell, which would tell me the origin of the blood."

She laughed slightly at his bewildered expression. "Blood speaks Jeremy, like humans. It will tell me what happened…."

Jeremy's jaw went slack and he scrambled to his feet.

"Well, does it speak English?"

Bonnie burst out laughing, "Of course not… Its not that kind of speaking." she shook her head and dismissed his next question, "You'll see, now get me those clothes." He nodded and quickly took two stairs at a time.

Bonnie shuffled around the living room, collecting all the candles she could, setting them in a perfect circle.

She placed herself smack dab in the middle, crossing her legs into lotus just as Jeremy bounded down the stairs with an armful of bloodied cotton.

Bonnie snagged it from his hands and smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks" she whispered, he beamed "Anytime."

She looked away, blushing.

Bonnie loved the way Jeremy made her feel, at first she thought it would be weird… dating a kid.. but he really wasn't that much younger than her, he was already taller than her and his mind was… matured. He wasn't like other 16 year olds.

She remembered when Jeremy had thought that it was funny when someone said "Duty."

He was a completely different person now…

She folded the shirt into a small square and dipped each corner in the wax that had pooled into the small bowl she had placed under a red candle.

Everyone had matured immensely ever since Stefan and Damon had arrived in Mystic Falls. Elena had, Caroline most definitely had… Jeremy, Matt had pretty much stayed the same, he'd always been mature.

Tyler… was a different person, sometimes he would say things and bonnie wouldn't even recognize him.

He had been spending a lot of time with Caroline, she wondered if there was something going on there, besides the werewolf thing.

Caroline wouldn't be that stupid... would she?

Bonnie was yanked out of her thoughts by a voice, Jeremy's voice.

"You okay?" he sounded worried. She glanced up at him and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, ill be done in a few minutes."

She folded Elena's pants and set them aside, they were free of blood, so they had been rendered useless. Bonnie picked up the shirt and shook it out, specs of dried blood fluttered around her. The whole left sleeve was soaked in a deep crimson.

She shuddered and placed a hand on each side of the shirt, letting it fall limp.

The candlelight flickered and she began. Everything became heightened when she performed a spell; she became another person. All the smells, sounds, feelings, became connected to a higher power, stronger.

She opened her red lips and spoke.

"_Custos quid perit audite me et adsumat auris vestra find me quaerant quid, luna, sol, terra, spiritus, ignis et alto._"

Her voice was deep, strong and unlike anything she could ever sound like on her own. Bonnie saw it then… She saw her best friend, she saw Elena.

She was scrambling through the woods, headed towards her parent's graves…

When, all of the sudden there was a flash of light and then she was on the ground, a monstrous black shadow feeding on her, ripping the flesh from her tender swan like neck.

Even in Bonnies trance she gasped when she saw the face, the culprit.

She was thrust out of her spell with a conviction she could only call tenacious.

She gulped and blinked up a Jeremy.

"Well?" he prompted placing a hand on her shoulder.

She bit her lip.

"I-It w-was D-Damon."

* * *

_Okay! Wow! There we go! So, __I had an epiphany last night, an idea that i think will be very... good. I know it says at the beginning of the story that Katherine bites Elena, and know im saying Damon did... and your probably like... um WTF. Just be patient, its not a mistake. It's on purpose. Anyways, hope you liked it, and please, if you have any questions, or anything about this chapter, or previous chapters. Please, let me know&& REVIEW. _

**___OXOXOX_**

**___-R_**


End file.
